


Feed the Hunger

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Post-Series, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Noin wasn't expecting much out of this meeting. She certainly wasn't expecting Wufei to call her ma'am and mean it.





	Feed the Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> For the accidental!sex prompt: “I didn’t know you were a Dom, and when I called you sir/ma'am, you almost jumped me” sex. Clara asked for Noin as the Dom, paired with anyone. I did tweak the prompt a bit, though, and wrote it from Noin’s POV, instead of the Sub’s.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Feed the Hunger** by luvsanime02

########

Noin really wants to get out of here already. This has absolutely nothing to do with her ex, Zechs, arriving earlier, and now standing across the meeting room looking like a dream. What kind of a dream, Noin isn’t certain.

She’s the one who dumped him, and Noin needs to remember that. She needs to remember that, as good as they are together as friends or soldiers, they are horrible as anything romantic. Zechs is too stubborn to know the meaning of the word compromise, and Noin is not a doormat. She loves him, but she’s not in love with him anymore. She wonders if she ever really was.

The room is finally clearing out, at least. Sally walks out arm-in-arm with Trowa, tossing Noin a wink before she leaves. Noin still has absolutely no idea what’s happening there, and reminds herself to corner Sally sometime soon for a drink. They obviously need to have a chat.

Zechs smiles at her fondly before he exits the room, still deep in conversation with Une, and Noin has no idea how in the hell that friendship formed. All she knows is that she’s never seen the two of them this relaxed in each other’s company. It’s surreal.

“Permission to leave, ma’am?” asks a voice behind her. For a moment, Noin almost doesn’t recognize who’s speaking. When she does, her eyes narrow.

“Was that a joke, Wufei?” she demands, almost incredulously. Part of today’s meeting was about restructuring a few departments, and Wufei has been placed under her supervision. If Noin had been asked to venture a guess, she would have said that of course Wufei would act professionally with her, but to address her as ‘ma’am’? He’s never even used her _name_ before that Noin knows of.

“No,” he answers, raising an eyebrow as though she’s the one acting unusual. “It’s getting late, and I’d like to get dinner before heading home.”

This meeting has run way over on time, that’s true enough. Still. Noin can’t believe that Wufei’s being serious here. “You don’t need to ask my permission to leave a meeting, Wufei,” she says, despite the part of her that does appreciate the respect. Part of her thrills at hearing Wufei call her ma’am, but she tries to push that aside.

Wufei shrugs, looking unconcerned, but Noin catches the amusement in his eyes. “If you say so, ma’am,” he replies.

Oh, he knows exactly what he’s doing to her, doesn’t he. Noin huffs out a breath of amusement despite herself, and looks Wufei up and down, being very obvious about her appreciation. She can’t believe that she’s even contemplating doing this, but Wufei doesn’t look like he’s about to complain.

“I do say so,” Noin replies, just to test him. Wufei smiles back at her and walks over to the door. Noin watches him carefully, wondering what he’s going to do next, if he’s just going to leave now that he’s gotten a reaction out of her. He closes and locks the door instead.

Noin smiles back at him, sure now. Wufei starts to walk back towards her, a slight smirk on his lips, and Noin lifts up a hand to stop his movements. “On your knees,” she commands.

“As you wish,” he murmurs. The tingle that goes through Noin’s body at his ready obedience starts in her throat and travels all the way down to her sex. She feels herself starting to get wet, just from this. Just from Wufei obeying her commands. Noin licks her lips and braces herself against the conference table, spreading her feet apart and leaning back on her elbows.

“Good,” she says, her voice lower and softer now. Quiet, even in the silence of the room. “Now come over here.” Crawl, she almost says, but she doesn’t need to. Wufei understands. Chang Wufei is crawling towards her on his hands and knees, and Noin has to take a careful breath through her nose to steady herself against the heady feeling that fills her at the way his eyes flash, amusement and arousal and something else… something almost vulnerable, in his eyes.

It’s that vulnerability that causes Noin’s hands to start shaking just a little. She could break him, she realizes abruptly. And that’s why she won’t, she decides in the next thought. When Wufei stops in front of her, Noin runs her hands lightly through his hair. Wufei’s eyes flutter closed at her touch, and Noin doesn’t know what they’re doing but she’s not about to quit now.

Slowly, Noin unfastens her pants and pushes them down, along with her underwear, just far enough so that Wufei can inch forward, his breath moist over the damp curls there. Noin could have ordered Wufei to undress her, she knows, but she needs him to understand that she’s eager for this to happen, too. That it’s not just him who’s more than ready for this.

“You said that you’re hungry,” she reminds him, still keeping her voice soft and sweet. “Eat up.” A shiver visibly runs down his spine at her words, and it causes gooseprickles to break out all along Noin’s skin.

Wufei notices, of course, and he smirks again slightly. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, his voice husky as he bends closer, his tongue flicking out to run over her labia.

Noin’s head falls back, and she really can’t help the moan that leaves her lips. “Yes,” she utters, “that’s good. More.”

Wufei’s only response is to lick her again, and then she feels his fingers opening her lips and his tongue flicking over her clit. She forces herself to take another careful breath. Noin’s so turned on right now that she’s lightheaded and dizzy from the endorphin rush.

Wufei sucks on her clit just then, hard enough to make her knees tremble. Then his tongue delves deeper, thrusting into her, and his fingers start circling her clit, rubbing over the nub every time his tongue moves inside of her.

“Yes,” Noin sighs, forcing her head forward again and watching Wufei move between her legs. “Oh yes, Wufei. Faster.”

He obeys, his fingers moving quickly against her clit, and Noin’s thighs clamp down tightly around him as an orgasm washes over her. She shudders, trying not to pull on Wufei’s hair, and not even remembering when her hands grabbed his head for purchase instead of bracing herself against the table.

Eventually, Noin comes back down from the high, and she opens her eyes to see Wufei still kneeling in front of her and sitting back on his heels, his lips wet. Noin wants to lick them. Instead, she makes herself stand up straighter and pulls her underwear back up, fastening her pants again. When she’s as composed as possible, Noin reaches forward and runs her hand gently through his hair again.

“Good boy,” she says, infusing as much warmth into her voice as she can. Wufei’s eyes widen in surprise, and a flush breaks out across his cheeks. He doesn’t even try to hide how pleased her gesture makes him. “Now, why don’t you show me how you get yourself off, Wufei.” It’s not a question, despite Noin’s wording. Her voice is calm and commanding. “Show me.”

Wufei swallows audibly. He rearranges himself so that he’s sitting cross-legged and then leans back, one hand flat against the floor and holding his weight while his other hand goes to his pants. Unlike her slow movements earlier, Wufei opens his pants as quickly as possible and shoves down his underwear, baring his erection to her sight.

He grabs his cock and starts jerking off frantically. Noin shakes her head. “Slower,” she commands. Wufei slows down, watching her watch him. “Good.”

When she praises him, a drop of precum appears on the tip of his cock, and Wufei shamelessly swipes his thumb through the moisture and spreads it over his entire length, his movements less jerky now and more smooth.

Even though he goes slower, with Noin calling out directions like “Squeeze yourself, again, faster now”, it still only takes a few minutes before Wufei is obviously ready to come. His face is completely flushed, his breaths coming out in pants.

“May I come now?” he asks, his voice strained.

Noin thinks about denying him, just once, but she remembers the vulnerable look in his eyes earlier, and what she decided, and instead smiles at him gently. “Yes, you can come now. You’ve been such a good boy, Wufei.”

He comes almost before she gets the whole sentence out, and Noin watches his cum land on his hand and shirt and thighs. If they weren’t in a conference room at Preventers Headquarters, she might order him to lick it all up, might want to go again. Noin definitely would go again, she admits, except that they don’t have any condoms. Not to mention that eventually someone is going to want into this room again.

So, instead, Noin continues to watch as Wufei wipes his hand off on his stomach, grimacing, and pulls his clothes back into place. She wonders what they’re going to do next. This wasn’t planned, not by either of them, she’s sure.

Then Noin realizes that Wufei’s watching her in turn, his eyes sharp and wary, and she knows that whatever happens next between them is entirely up to her.

She and Sally definitely need to go out together for drinks soon, Noin thinks, especially now that she has her own news to share. “I’m in the mood for some Thai,” Noin says out loud. “If you’re still hungry, want to join me?”

This, she phrases as a question. Noin can’t do anything else, not when this matters so very much. Wufei blinks in what Noin assumes is genuine surprise, and then he smiles. He has a very nice smile, especially when he’s still pink in the cheeks and a little breathless. Noin doesn’t think that she’ll ever get tired of seeing him look so undone.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, and then Wufei opens the door and gestures her through first.


End file.
